blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
NitroCaliber's Military Division
The NCMD (NitroCaliber's Military Division) was originally called GaudierCaliber Labs (GaudierCaliber was NitroCaliber's original name) until entering war. The NCMD and Nitrocaliber has progressed in the Blocksworld Military Community as a well known figure. Commissioned Vehicles M72A1 Spearhorn Kingbreaker XVIII MRF-5 Bolt MRF-6 Phantom Comet MRF-7 Nova Storm AAC-5 A/VTOL-3 Green Jacket Commissioned Space Vehicles Starbreaker Class Battlecruiser Aureviro Class Heavy Frigate Karonova Class Frigate Vornet Class Missile Destroyer AV/1 Zoravato Class Heavy Cruiser History Dogg - Davidbug Wars The NCMD was started after NitroCaliber (Then GaudierCaliber) made a world to Cliff Ricks, telling him that he can supply the PMRDD with materials. However, a war called the Dogg - Davidbug War by Dogg1224 and Davidbug 7 fought each other. Isyraf, a good friend of Dogg and later on Nitros, interferes the war by going against Doggs request for nobody else fighting alongside him. Nitro enters the war alongside Isyraf, and later renames from GC Labs to GCMD. The HEX - PMRDD Wars The HEX - PMRDD Wars was when Nitro's tank technology became steadily popular, being one of Cliff Ricks' closes allies and supplier. Nitro went from GaudierCaliber to NitroCaliber, and renamed to NCMD. Most of his vehicles weren't used for combat mainly because the HEX - PMRDD wars, as they mostly consisted of message worlds that persisted instead of actual "battles". During this time, the Silent threat became more apparent, so the NCMD created a biological weapon to convert Silents to the NCMD's programmed artificial Hive Mind. Not only could it convert Silents, but it also could kill selected targets that aren't in the PMRDD or any of its allies. This Biological Weapon was called Project Deep Cut, or originally Operation: Deep Cut. The bio weapon no longer exists. PCAC War During the PCAC war, NitroCaliber initially was banned due to responding with hate to Chrisisthebest65 (Chris), who had began throwing racial and verbal attacks on Cliff Ricks and his friends. Nitro was eventually unbanned after sending an email to Linden, and began attempting to put down Chris through a rational approach. Not many battles in this war as it was a subsidiary to the HEX - PMRDD wars. The AFEC The Allied Forces Engagement Command was founded by NitroCaliber, and fought in a couple of wars. The group originally had 9 members, however the group has been shutdown due to inactivity. The Battle of Starkiller Base The Battle of Starkiller base was a battle and a war against Noelsnook, an imposter and a fake President. The AFEC engaged on Noelsnook as well as about 7 other Space Fleets on his Starkiller base. This war displayed the AFEC's power and coordination skills, especially when paired up with space fleets like the DTJMD (Mercular). The Battle of Stratos This battle had fully ended the Cold War-type relationship between Anarchy and NitroCaliber. It consisted of a 4v1, ending in a stalemate. Dabomb and Sariel (Liberon), Famonious, and NitroCaliber had coordinated an assault on Anarchy's island, stratos. "Dear Anarchy2244, It has come to our attention that you have harbored 2 idiotic stupid fuckbags, and we regret to inform you that it’s a really shitty idea. Not only have you havened Fireeater and cc4020, it’s disappointing to say that you’ve annoyed a couple of people. You’ve also found a way to piss off the whole entire Military Blocksworld Community, thank you very much. And sure, go ahead and get your nasty ass hands reporting players and worlds, but guess what? Once you do, you’ll been seen as a coward and a fucking joke nobody laughed to. But, as you do that, the rest of the Blocksworld Military Community would LOVE to dedicate to fighting you and your brain dead friends. So dear Anarchy, to you, and your idiotic fuckbags, we would like to declare war motherfucker. We’re not going anywhere until you leave everyone alone and stop bragging to everyone that you’re a best shit around. From your friends, the incredibly retarded and ballsy as fuck dank ass crew. P.S. Suck our balls." A letter to Anarchy2244 written by NitroCaliber The Destruction of Mercular The leader of the Merculan Republic, Tenksman, was commanding an Operation to take out the PMRDD for an unclear motivation. Operation: Yellowstone was a fully coordinated plan to outnumber and outclass the PMRDD. Before word had come out about Operation: Yellowstone on Blocksworld, NitroCaliber had found out through provided spies and decided to destroy the entire surface of Mercular. He had done so through a Vornet Class Destroyer, firing at the almost impossible range of 1.5 Astronomical Units, committing a warcrime killing millions of innocent civilians. This did not end at the end Tenksmans hunt for Eridanus Eridanus; "Eh-ri-dah-ness" After the destruction of Mercular, Tenksman supposedly went to seek revenge. NitroCaliber had attempted to destroy Orion Prime but did not have enough reaction time to counter Tenksmans incoming fleet. When the retreat was set, multiple ships had slipspaced out. Under Tenksmans words, he had claimed that a pair of fighters had went inside of a slipspace portal a tractor-beamed Heavy Cruiser opened up. This lead to tenksman believing that he basically founded Eridanus (there are extra details, too many to be featured here). It had been ignored from NitroCaliber mainly because the fighters tenksman sent did not have slipspace drives to open up the Exit Portal. Unknown if Tenksman still believes he found Eridanus. Jupiter Alpha Station Jupiter Alpha Station was originally a regular docking station built for AFEC fleets, with the AFEC disbanded, it was built for NCMD ships. Tenksman, along with a second-in-command attacked the station, crippling it. After a lack of support for Jupiter Alpha Station (and Nitro not caring enough to defend himself), Nitro had simply let them capture the station but detonated a NOVA Nuclear Fusion bomb, capable of incinerating entire moons and shattering planets. (unclear if this ever happened) Orion Prime In another attempt to stop Operation Yellowstone, the NCMD allied with Pegasus Prime to launch a surprise attack on the Merculan planet Orion Prime. Using a decomissioned converted freighter A3-Type battleship purchased from the FSSR (it is debated whether the ship even made it to Orion Prime without being lost in warp space due to the heavily modified hull) the A-Type was supposed to exit warp and detonate a nova bomb capable of destroying entire planets in HALO lore. To this day it is unclear who won the battle. Category:Militaries